


A Long Winter's Rest

by Dobinmushi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Use of Magic, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snow and Ice, Temperature Play, i psychoanalyse my smut, men in lingerie, porn with a little plot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobinmushi/pseuds/Dobinmushi
Summary: Remus Lupin and his boyfriend take advantage of their empty dorm over winter break, and decide to experiment with the... kinkier side of things
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Long Winter's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mostly exposition! Hope you all enjoy.

Remus fidgeted nervously with the hems of his cloak as he walked up the steps to the Gryffindor dormitory. James and Peter had left to go spend the holidays with their families, so that meant- he relished the thought- Sirius and himself had the whole break to themselves. All of the hushed whispers and tense moments between the two would be worth it. The werewolf took a deep, steadying breath before he opened the door, the rusty hinges giving a long creeeaaak. 

When he stepped into the threshold, he stopped. There was Sirius, languishing across his bed. His nearly-naked body was draped in fine, sheer satin, with ostentatious fur trim that would’ve made Lupin chuckle, had he not been absorbed in the rest of the sight. A hint of lace was peeking through the silky fabric, hugging the tight contours of Sirius’ ass. His long black hair, his pride and joy fell in his face as he looked up from the book he was reading. “Eyes linger any longer, I’ll have to charge rent,” he quipped as he rose, walking- no strutting- over to the doorway.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” Remus broke into laughter. The other boy laughed too. A stillness lingered in the air after they had finished. “So-” Remus finally began, but was silenced when Sirius pulled him into a kiss, deep and needy and full of want. The two made their way over to the bed before Sirius stopped. 

“Wait- Moony, I want…” he trailed off. “I want to try something new.”  
The words sent a shiver of both elation and fear down Lupin’s spine. They had discussed this of course, after Sirius had read an exposé on BDSM last summer break. That sure was an owl to receive. He couldn’t lie, Remus was excited too. On the full moon, he was so out of control and so scared of hurting people, to think that Sirius wanted to embrace that side of him? To give him control? Those were new feelings. 

“Me too.” the werewolf grinned as he pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. This was going to be a fun winter break.


End file.
